Season 1
Lab Rats is an American television sitcom that premiered on February 27, 2012 on Disney XD, which focuses on the life of teenager Leo Dooley, whose mother, Tasha, marries billionaire genius Donald Davenport. He meets Adam, Bree, and Chase (Davenport's latest projects), with whom he develops an immediate friendship. The series was created by Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore. The series was originally called Billion Dollar Freshman. However, the name was changed to Lab Rats, and added Bree, the only girl of the group. 2.898 million people tuned in to watch Crush, Chop and Burn. This season has 20 episodes. The premiere episode of this season was Crush, Chop and Burn. The finale of this season is Mission: Space. Episodes # Crush, Chop and Burn (101/102) - February 27, 2012 # Commando App (103) - March 5, 2012 # Leo's Jam (105) - March 12, 2012 # Rats on a Train (107) - March 19, 2012 # Exoskeleton vs. Grandma (106) - April 30, 2012 # Smart and Smarter (110) - April 23, 2012 # Bionic Birthday Fail (111) - May 7, 2012 # Death Spiral Smackdown (108) - June 7, 2012 # Can I Borrow the Helicopter? (112) - June 14, 2012 # Back From the Future (116) - June 21, 2012 # Chip Switch (119) - June 28, 2012 # Drone Alone (114) - July 5, 2012 # Chore Wars (109) - July 12, 2012 # Dude, Where's My Lab? (115) - July 16, 2012 # Air Leo (117) - October 8, 2012 # Night of the Living Virus (104) - October 15, 2012 # Mission Invisible (113) - October 22, 2012 # Concert in a Can (118) - October 29, 2012 # Mission: Space (120) - November 5, 2012 Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport/Spike (20/20) * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport (20/20) * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport (20/20) * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley (20/20) * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport (16/20) Recurring Cast * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport (12/20) * Will Forte as Eddy/Teddy (8/20) * Maile Flanagan as Principal Terry Perry (6/20) * Madison Pettis as Janelle (3/20) * Varied as Dooey Dingo (2/20) * Eddie Perino as Trent (2/20) * Garrett Backstrom as Ethan (2/20) * Oana Gregory as Stephanie (2/20) * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport (2/20) * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin (2/20) * Telma Hopkins as Rose (1/20) * Elizabeth Margaret Beatrice as Ms. Thistle (1/20) * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Shadowy Figure (1/20) Guest Cast * Cody Christian as Kavan * Drew Cullen as Young Chase Davenport * Gage Creamer as Young Adam Davenport * Calista Loter as Young Bree Davenport * Lori Alan as Edie * Ginny Gardner as Danielle * Erin Unger as Glitter Head * Tucker Albrizzi as Gordo * Tyler James Williams as Future Leo * B.K. Kennelly as Bill * Judson Mills as Beach Sheriff Trivia * The pilot was shot in February 2011. * The full season started filming in early-March 2011 and ended in February 2012. * Hal Sparks was absent for four episodes. * This season had one 1 hour special: Crush, Chop and Burn. * This is the only season that dosen't have 26 episodes. Theme Song Poll Favorite episode? Crush, Chop and Burn Commando App Leo's Jam Rats on a Train Exoskeleton vs. Grandma Smart and Smarter Bionic Birthday Fail Death Spiral Smackdown Can I Borrow the Helicopter? Back From the Future Chip Switch Drone Alone Chore Wars Dude, Where's My Lab? Air Leo Night of the Living Virus Mission Invisible Concert in a Can Mission: Space Category:2012 Category:Seasons Category:Season 1